Water is a well-known conductor of electricity. Water also retains excess electrons that create static or stray electricity, which often can be measured in a range of 10-400, or more, millivolts. This stray electricity is detrimental to many, if not most water applications, including livestock watering, crop irrigation, and other uses for plants, animals, and humans wherein cellular metabolism affects biological events.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a means and method for removing electricity from water.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a device for collecting stray electricity in water and for transferring the collected electricity to ground.
A further objection of the present invention is a provision of a water treatment device through which water flows such that static electricity is removed from the water.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a method of removing static electricity from water.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a method of treating water so as to yield approximately zero millivolts of electricity in the water.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a method and means for removing electricity from water which is economical and safe.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.